The vamps: The Fort (Tronnor)
by gogingergiraffe
Summary: Just a little Tronnor fic. Sorry it's under Super 8 but there isn't a 'The Vamps' category but he fic does mention Super 8. I hope you like it x


Tristan walked into the dark hotel room with a look of confusion. He told everyone he was going to get some snacks but when he returned the room was pitch black and no voices could be heard. "Hello? Brad? James? Connor…" As soon as he said the last name an imitation of Davy Jones could be heard from somewhere in the darkness.

"And so Tristan returns with a mountain of food…I hope he remembered the Oreos…" Tristan turned the light on with great difficulty and rolled his eyes at the sight before him- his band mates had constructed a make-shift fort from a few chairs and an old sleeping bag. The three of them were huddled underneath with goofy grins plastered on their faces.

"What's all this about then?" Tristan asked, walking into the room and placing the food on the floor next to Connor.

"We're going to watch a movie! So we thought…what's better than watching a movie?" Brad explained.

"Eating?" Connor suggested as he dived for the nearest packet of sweets.

"Watching a movie in a fort!" Brad corrected, snatching a packet of gummy bears before Connor could claim the lot.

"Sounds awesome!" Tristan smiled, taking a seat on the floor. James took his half of the food before handing the remote to Connor.

"Connor chose the film. We don't know what it is but he's been bragging about it. Sorry if it's terrible." James smirked.

"I'll have you know it's not terrible! It's a masterpiece!" Connor insisted. Tristan didn't mind what Connor picked, it usually wasn't his genre but it was always a good watch.

"What's it called?" Tristan asked.

"Wait and find out." Connor replied. He pressed a button on the remote and the TV in front of them flickered to life.

As it turned out the movie was called Super 8 and Tristan himself found it rather enjoyable, while James has decided to nod off halfway through the most exciting part. Brad had tried to nudge him awake but he just fell sideways and hugged the chair leg tightly. "He always falls asleep. The goon." Brad smiled. But neither boy replied as the scene just got intense. Then the Alien appeared from nowhere and Tristan nearly sent his popcorn flying, he quickly regained his non-shocked state to realise than something was touching his hand. He slowly looked down to find that Connor was gripping his hand tightly. He suddenly looked at Tristan and winked but before he could say anything in response, James started snoring really loudly. "Do you mind?!" Brad shouted, throwing an empty Coke bottle at his head.

"What? What's going on?" James woke with a start, and realised he was holding a chair leg, sat upright and dusted himself off.

"Shush!" Connor whined, pulling the cutest face Tristan had ever seen.

"Sorry, you know what- I'm going bed. Are you coming Brad?" James asked with a yawn, standing from the floor but still holding a packet of crisps.

"Yeah, alright." Brad shrugged, holding out his hands and James pulled him up.

"Night." Tristan said, still keeping his eyes glued to the screen.

As the credits began to roll Tristan made an attempt to move but Connor tugged on his hand lightly. "Please stay here." Connor whispered. Tristan looked at him with confusion before Connor nodded towards the inside of the fort.

"You want me to sleep in the fort?" Tristan asked and Connor nodded a reply. He sighed and crawled inside realising how dark it was. Connor followed after him and lay by his side. Tristan stared upward thinking about when Connor grabbed his hand and he smiled to himself. "Con?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you hold my hand?"

"Because I was scared."

"We've watched loads of scary movies together. And you must have watched that film loads of times before." That made Connor silent. Tristan turned on his side to see that Connor was facing away from him. "Hey, are you alright?" Tristan asked comfortingly. He reached out a hand to stroke Connor's arm which was cold. "God! You're freezing…"

"I'm sorry." Connor interrupted. Tristan froze for a moment, not knowing what to say. He pulled Connor into him for a hug and nuzzled into his shoulder. He heard Connor's breath hitch slightly ad he smirked into the fabric of his shirt.

"I'll keep you warm." Tristan whispered. Holding Connor so close made his heart flutter, he didn't know what to do next so he just held him there- listening to his breathing.

"Did you like the movie?" Connor asked after a while.

"I loved it." Tristan laughed, he accidentally moved is arm which made Connor jolt.

"No! Stop!" Connor wriggled, Tristan laughed again- so Connor was ticklish. He reached out his hands to tickle Connor's sides which sent him giggling on the floor.

"We can hear you! The walls aren't that thick!" Brad shouted sleepily.

"And if you're going to molester each other- do it quietly!" James shouted afterwards. Both boys stopped and Tristan put a finger to his lips. Connor smiled playfully and nuzzled into Tristan's chest.

"I'm sleepy." Connor said with a yawn.

"Go to sleep then." Tristan replied and slowly began stroking Connor's soft hair. Connor quickly lifted his head and- without warning- pressed a kiss to Tristan's cheek. Tristan froze as Connor put his head back on his chest.

"Night Tris." Connor whispered and soon fell asleep, unlike Tristan who has his eyes wide open with shock.

"Night Con." Tristan said after a while with disbelief. Connor had kissed him…on the cheek. But tiredness soon won over as Tristan's confused face turned to a sleepy one and he fell asleep with Connor draped over his chest.


End file.
